freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Shuryo Sentai Kojuranger
Shuryo Sentai Kojuranger (狩猟戦隊コウジューレンジャー) is the upcoming mid-2017 anime and live action hybrid series with the celebrates for Singular Rider series as a part of 100# S Anniversary. Due to debut of Dino Force Brave, it will contains redesign suits and more compatible mechas. This season has more lighter and comedic tone which added from Power Rangers Unchɐined as well returning features such as Ride-Gashat though as a supporting functions. Although they have retained features, Monster Musume's main feature designers creating Amazonz Rider with MonsGirls, the spinoff of Samuel Frontier series for this season which makes it is okay for season which South Korea and Japan requests for more sexual monster girls. It will be combines with to VRAINS, adding Symphogear as well into Kojuranger season called Kojuranger VRAINS. It was adapted into PR: BEAST Steel/VRAINS, but this contains American-exclusive scenes which allows to more better than it's counterparts. Plot After defeating all of the enemies, all worlds were now finally peace led by the three Nobles. However, the peaceful lives was triggered by the unknown phenomenon and all worlds merged by the mysterious Noize. The all of the villains having a trouble doing to destroy the worlds and the heroes and allies fight them. Unfortunately. the new enemy come forth and two female beings responsible to use the Noize named Khaos and Lust in one goal: To absorb every DNA as food for Khaos to become the ultimate lifeform. Khaos and Lust releases the swarms of Noize Beasts and killed and turned every heroes and villains into Charak Capsules by absorbing their DNA. The lone female survivor named Aiji Nakaoka Joo, was hunted by Lust who wants to taking care to her as Beerus stops her. Beerus sacrifice himself to save Aiji before she was transports to the past where Beerus and the others were still alive. Characters Kojurangers Allies *Ultraman Geed - An mentor of Aiji Nakaoka Joo who taking care for her after the Samuel Nakaoka the Second and future Hibiki Tachibana resets Re-carnation Project to return back into the original states. *Clair Igami - *Beerus - An former God's Destroyer before he was killed by Lust. The past-present Beerus was still alive due to her future-present Beerus was killled. He was feared by Yusaku since Samuel Nakaoka enlists him five years ago. *Samuel Nakaoka the Second/Aoi Zaizen (Blue Angel) - *Misumi Nagisa - *Stinger - *Double Dee - *Hibiki Tachibana - *Yusaku Fusaki/Playmaker - The one of Samuel Nakaoka the Second's Endforcers. He dislike Beerus revealing his identity. *Emma Bessho/Ghost Girl - Villains Darkgialo *Khaos the Transcendent Lifeform - The one of the female main antagonist. She was destroyed by SoraTenKuTachyDaiKing. *Priestess **Isk/Lust the Fallen Messiah - The one of the female main antagonist who responsible for killed her parents, making her an nightmarish enemy as she transport to the past. She collects every DNA on every one of them. She creates generals in order to advance her goal. She holds the dark version of Koju Riser which allows to fuse monsters into her own Koju Fusionary Monsters. She was defeated by Aiji and her revenge is fulfilled. *Darkgialo Fusionary Monsters *#Apollo Geist Supernova (empowered by Lust) *#Beliacium Baron (Ultraman Belial: Kaiser Belial and Kaizer Baron Fusionary) *#Nemesis Gomora (Nemesis Early State and EX Gomora Fusionary) *#Tyrant Baron (Tyrant Perfect State and Lord Baron Fusionary) *#Destroy Minotuar *Other villains **Scorpio **Ikagen **Mardakko Faust/Blood Clan Leader *Nightin Rogue/Kamen Rider Rogue (reformed) *Evolt/Blood Stalk/Kamen Rider Evol (reformed) Arsenals Transformation devices *Handle Claw Capsu: Koju Riser **Aiji's Fusion Risers ***Fusionary Rangers ****SingulerBarcoder (Singular Rider S & Kamen Rider Decade Fusionary) ****FlamingScanner (Fire Mario & Kamen Rider OOO Tajador Combo Fusionary) ***Perfect Match ****VoltechGungnir (Kamen Rider Build & Hibiki Tachibana) **Ikaru's Fusion Risers ***Fusionary Rangers ****HikariSpeedy (Ultraman Hikari & Blue Flash Fusionary) ***Perfect Match **Shunnosuke's Fusion Risers ***Fusionary Rangers ****MoonEmerislash (Cure Moonlight & Ultraman Zero Fusionary) ***Perfect Match Weapons *KojuBuster **Burstglasslasher **Clear Bang Gun **Black Magirod Multi-use devices *Charak Capsules Mechas Main Combinations *Choshinka Gattai HaOhSoraTenKuTachyDaiKing **Shinka Gattai SoraTenKuTachyDaiKing ***Shinka Gattai SoraTenKuKing ****Shinka Gattai KozyuKing◆ ◆ ◆ (Main mecha for the three Kojurangers) *****Shinka Ryukoju Beryu-Rex◆ (Koju combination of Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus and Maga-Orochi) *****Kouka Koju Zora-Dosyn◆ (Koju combination of Zora and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon) *****Tsumemahou Koju Magicias◆ (Koju combination of Rapx and Dark Magician Girl) ****Shinka Gattai SoraTenKu ❖ ❖ ❖ (secondary mecha for the three Kojurangers) *****Mushi Koju Kabutos❖ (Koju combination of Kabuto Origami and Beetron-1 Beetletop) *****Mizuka Koju MogeDrill❖ (Koju combination of Neo-Spacian Grand Mole and GoGoDrill) *****Ginga Koju Wyverma❖ (Koju combination of Red-Eyes Wyvern and Assault Wyvern) ****Shinka Gattai TachyDaiOh (main mecha for KojuMask) *****Numbers Koju Tachyon *****Juken Koju Wolfer *****Sympho Koju Chrisky ****Choshinka Gattai ExhydraHaOh (main mecha for KojuAmor) *****Baku System Hydranoid *****Zyuoh System WorldRhinos *****Monsu System VickyFairy Auxiliary Combinations Episodes Season 1 #The Time Upon Begins/Into The Vrains #Kojurangers, Come Forth!/The Leviathan Dragon #Ready, Fusion! Action!/The Feral Panthrea VS The Strongest Hits, Gouki #The Unstable Kabuto/Aiji VS Blue Angel #Blue Angel's Great Rampage!/Awakening, Clir #Revolver's Decision/Hanoi Dragon's Roar #Restoring Power/The Quiet One, Meki #Aiji's Hopes/The Strike of Justice #The Fourth Personality, Negami/The Supreme Dark Princess #Aiji vs. Lust/Enter the Data Core #Yusaku vs. Akira Zaizen/Supreme Princess vs. Tindangle #The World Strongest Attack/Code Name #Furious Sister!! Bond with Chocolat/Strike for the Blood #Free the Hope, Guilio's Last Chance/Hissatsu no Helixx #Holy Star, KojuMask is Finally Here/Goal to Reach #Zone to the Path/ #Rampage! Lord Baron's Resurrected!/The Berserk Baron #/ #Revenge isn't Important, Supreme Princesses VS Code Talkers/Destined Power, Eteia's Awakened #/ #/ #Aiji's Strongest Hope, Fusion Revolution!!/Blue Angel vs. Baira #Head To Naruto World, Boruto Appeared/Nue Awakening #Combat: Eteia vs. Destar/Aiji vs. Sumire: Duel of the Dragonqueens #Mitsuki's Dragonqueen: Byariko/Downfall: The Seven Swordmans of the Mist #/ #Oh No! Blue Angel in Peril/The World Motherly Tree #/ #Destined to Fight, Aiji and Yusaku/VS World Motherly Tree, Cindrial #/ #Aiji and Yusaku VS Revolver: Decisive Speel Duel/Stardust Road #Revolver's Indentity, The Reiganko of Passion/Dragonqueen vs. Dragonqueen #The True Extra Link Summon/The Last Fated Battle Season 2 Trivia *This season will be have female Red Ranger (in this case, Aiji Nakaoka). *Two early functions which it was used for Kyutama or Gashats, but scrapped for the favor of CharakCapsules (the counterpart of Ultra/Kaiju Capsules). Category:Fan Series Category:Super Sentai